


100 Kinks of Darkpilot -- #2: On the Sofa

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Poe Dameron, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe Dameron comes home from a mission to a certain very eager Jedi.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot -- #2: On the Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Kind of doing this out of order here. Got stumped on the boundaries prompt. *Hopes no one minds*

The clock seems to go by forever even as Ben watches the holoscreen. Coruscant Knights is on, and Ben is already getting immersed in the latest episode, where the characters are already searching for a Sith serial killer. He sighs and leans back on the couch; he does miss Poe, in more than just one way. He misses his presence, his touch, his laugh, his tenderness and his love, he misses a lot of things about him when he has to go away on missions.

Ben knows he has to go, but it doesn’t make it easier. Not really. Even as he trails his hand down his chest, he can picture that it’s Poe’s loving, gentle touch. “ _I’m here, love. I’m going to take care of you.”_

It’s as the credits to _Coruscant Knights_ are rolling that the door opens and Poe enters. Ben drops his hand to run over towards Poe and embrace him. He inhales his scent, moans, and he can feel Poe stirring against him. He breaks the embrace and says, “You missed me too, didn’t you?”

“So much,” Poe says. “It’s good to be home.”

“It’s good to have you home.”

It’s after dinner, after catching up about the mission, that Ben leads him towards the sofa, sits down and strokes his cheek. Their kiss is soft at first before becoming more heated, before Poe breaks it to press smaller kisses to Ben’s shoulder and his neck. Ben arches back into Poe’s ministrations, towards that beautiful mouth, and Poe’s hand trails down his chest to rub his nipples to hardness, trace over his belly in teasing strokes.

“Poe...” Ben gasps. “Poe, I need...”

Poe hums. “What do you need?”

“I need to be naked with you.”

It takes a while, Poe getting out of his flightsuit, Ben getting out of his Jedi robes, but it’s worth it, just seeing Poe’s beautiful form, the muscles of his chest, his flat belly, his body that was both strong and delicate-looking. And it’s worth Poe looking over Ben’s body with such reverence, such desire. Ben supposes he’ll never really get used to that look. He’ll never really stop relishing in it either.

“Stars, you’re so beautiful,” Poe whispers. “Do you have any idea, angel, how much I want to have you right where you stand?”

“I have a good idea.” Ben swallows. “Poe, I shouldn’t, but...”

“What is it?”

“I want you to enter me.”

Poe’s eyes are practically dilated in that moment. “Ben...of course.”

Ben lies down, Poe atop him -- and the warmth of Poe atop him is a sort of pleasure in and of itself. Still, he can’t help but worry. They’ve worked it out, of course, but there’s always a worry that he’ll crush Poe somehow. It doesn’t help that he’s so clumsy and large, and Poe seems to be so delicate. Still, he aches for Poe being inside him. By the stars, he can picture Poe filling him up, taking him right there...

“It’s all right,” Poe says. His voice is gentle, soft. “You’re not going to hurt me. Trust me on this.”

A kiss to Ben’s shoulder, and Poe takes the lubricant from the table and prepares him. Ben moans even as Poe’s fingers fill him. The fingers are filling, but he needs more. He needs something bigger.

“Stars, you’re tight,” Poe says. “I haven’t been taking good care of you, have I?”

“You take -- ah! -- such good care of me.”

“I’ve been so lonely without you. You know I was thinking of you. Those nights where I was alone in bed...well, except for the others muttering stuff in their sleep. I did miss my Ben a great deal.”

“I missed you too.”

Poe lines up his shaft with Ben’s entrance and carefully, tenderly, enters. Ben moans -- he’s so full, so penetrated, he’s one with Poe, joined with him. Poe hisses in relief. “Stars, Ben, it’s like you’re made for me.”

“Only you.” The sofa is all but like being on a cloud even as Poe takes him again and again. “Poe. My Poe...”

“My Ben. You know how perfect it is when that gorgeous body of yours welcomes me all the way inside? When you moan just for me? You’re such a tight, hot, beautiful man and you fill my dreams at night. I wanted to taste your lips and run my hands along that flat, muscled belly, I wanted to breathe you in. And here I am.” A grin breaks across Poe’s face. “Just being with you makes my fantasies look weak in comparison, love.”

“Poe...” Every word that Poe says is already filling Ben with desire. He can picture it, those nimble pilot’s hands gliding along his belly, his chest, those lips against his own.

“You’re my home as much as anything else. Just feeling you from the inside and hearing those pretty moans you make is home. Just tasting the salt of your skin is home. Tasting those beautiful lips you have is home.” Poe takes Ben’s shaft and begins to stroke it, and the feeling of his hand around it is pure pleasure. Poe’s so skilled, so loving, knowing exactly how and where to stroke, even picking up on more neglected parts.

“Just look at you,” Poe murmurs. “So beautiful like this. So gorgeous. Just the look on that beautiful face of yours, the way your eyes go black and your lips part -- you’re so gorgeous like this, so perfect. You’re so beautiful.”

Ben melts under each and every word, every compliment. Poe just seems to know how to praise him, how to make him melt.

“So beautiful. So desirable. So mine.” Poe continues to stroke, to caress, stroking Ben towards hardness. Ben is lost in this pleasure, in this need to come, in this bliss. Judging by Poe’s thrusts, he’s close too. They’re both close, they’re both so close and need to come so badly...

When Ben comes, he’s already lost in that sort of ecstasy, in that need, his seed splattering Poe’s hand and his own belly. He cries out Poe’s name, and he doesn’t care if all of Yavin hears it, if the stars blush and turn away. He loves Poe, and Poe loves him, and he all but wants Yavin to hear in that moment.

Poe groans his name even as he fills Ben, and Ben already feels so marked, so claimed, with his seed filling him up, rushing through him. He is Poe’s, Poe is his. This is their joining, their love -- all but bound together until the end and beyond.

They lie there, on the couch, Poe nuzzling against his neck. Then, “I did miss you.”

“I missed you too.” Ben sighs in contentment; his body’s satisfied and more importantly, he is at peace. “So,” he says, “How about we do some of those things you mentioned? Tomorrow morning?”

Poe laughs, kisses his head. “No problem.”

 

 


End file.
